


Bon noël, heureuse année et joyeux anniversaire.

by asrial



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: Captain America fete noel avec les Avengers.En tout cas, c'est ce qui est prévu.Steve Rogers aussi, surtout, aimerait bien le feter avec ses amis. et puis la nouvelle année, voir son anniversaire. Si quelqu'un y pense.Mais c'est si facile d'oublier une promesse faite a Steve Rogers et non a Captain America.





	

La tour était silencieuse. Aussi silencieuse que vide.  
Steve roula sur le dos.  
Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever malgré l'heure tardive.  
La première messe du dimanche, celle qu'il ne ratait normalement jamais, en latin, était finie depuis longtemps. La seconde, en anglais, se finissait probablement elle aussi.  
Normalement, il allait à la première, puis allait courir jusqu’à ce que l'heure soit décente. Il s’arrêtait à une boutique quelconque pour acheter des croissants, des donuts, des cookies ou un brunch pour dix, suivant ce qui attirait son regard ce dimanche là. Il était de retour avant dix heures. Avant que les autres soient levés.  
Il arrivait que Clint et Natasha ne soient pas là évidement, envoyés en mission par Fury quelque part.  
Coulson aussi pouvait avoir été rappelé en urgence pour une raison quelconque.  
Thor pouvait être à Asgard, soit pour discuter avec Heimdall sur la cachette du moment de son frère, soit à s'entretenir avec son père si ce dernier n'était pas encore en train de piquer un roupillon et qu'il devait le remplacer.  
Bruce était parfois à l’étranger pour aider sur une catastrophe quelconque.  
Tony pouvait être sur le chantier de reconstruction de sa maison de Malibu ou a l’autre bout du monde pour un conseil d’administration.  
Mais toutes ses occurrences avaient tendance à être de plus en plus rares.  
Les deux assassins avaient de moins en moins de mission, trop connus du public à présent pour qu'ils puissent être discrets.  
L'Agent avait exigé de Fury d’être le responsable officiel des Avengers à l'exclusion de toute autre chose. Le vieux Directeur avait accepté sans trop protester, trop fatigué de toute façon pour avoir encore la force de hurler comme au temps de sa jeunesse.  
Thor lâchait de plus en plus l'affaire avec Loki et Odin semblait faire de moins en moins appel à lui pour le remplacer pour lui préférer son jeune frère Baldur.  
Bruce craignait de plus en plus Ross, trop pour sortir sans protection du SHIELD  
Tony finissait de reconstruire Malibu mais le cœur y était de moins en moins.  
La Tour était devenue pour eux tous leur maison.  
C'était pour ça que Steve avait prévu de leur organiser un vrai Noël , dans LEUR maison, leur maison à eux.  
Comme il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aimait les surprises, il avait commencé à leur en parler dès le mois d'octobre. Comme souvent, ils l'avaient écoutés d'une oreille en hochant la tête avant de filer le plus vite possible.  
Il n'y avait bien que sur le terrain qu'on faisait réellement attention à ce qu'il disait.  
Le seul qui semblait heureux de faire attention à ses paroles était Coulson. Et encore. L'Agent était béat devant le Capitaine. Devant Steve par contre….A vivre avec eux, il réalisait avec confusion et un sentiment de presque trahison que Steve Rogers n'était qu'un homme avec tous les défauts qu'un être humain peut avoir. Ce n'était pas la faute de Steve, ni de Coulson finalement. Il avait été élevé dans la quasi vénération religieuse du Capitaine par sa mère Peggy. Réaliser que Steve n'était pas parfait était douloureux pour l'agent.  
Pourtant, Steve avait insisté, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tous les Avengers prennent le temps de l'écouter, de s’enthousiasmer avec lui et acceptent qu'ils passent le réveillon de noël tous ensembles à la tour, autour d'un bon repas, comme une vraie famille.  
Un gros soupir échappa au Capitaine.  
Il finit par se lever. 

"- Jarvis ? Quelle heure est-il s'il te plaît ?"  
"- Il est onze heures, Capitaine. Bonjour."  
"- Bonjour, excuse moi. Et merci."

Ce devait être la plus longue grasse matinée qu’il ai fait de sa vie.  
Steve alla prendre une douche puis enfila un simple jogging pour aller se décrasser un peu à la salle de sport de la tour.  
Il était toujours mal à l'aise quand elle était vide.  
Il y avait bien les employés de Stark Industries dans les étages inférieurs évidement, mais ils n'étaient que des employés de Tony avec lesquels il n'avait aucun contact.

"- Vos commandes sont arrivées, Capitaine."

Steve eut un petit sourire.  
La tour était vide oui. Mais elle serait pleine ce soir. Ils lui avaient tous promis d’être là pour le réveillon de Noel malgré leurs vacances.  
La vraie vie avait bien finit par reprendre ses droits. Chacun avait eut quelque chose a faire pour les vacances, mais tous avaient assurés avant de partir qu'ils seraient bien là pour le réveillon, sans faute. Ils avaient tous promis, un grand sourire aux lèvres, amusés sans doute par l’enthousiasme de gosse du Capitaine à fêter noël tous ensembles.  
Pour Steve, ce serait une première même si aucun d'entre eux ne le réalisait. Quand il était gamin, sa mère était trop pauvre pour que leurs réjouissances en aient le nom. Quand il était devenu adulte, lui et Bucky étaient aussi trop à secs pour que leur réveillon soit plus élaboré que partager un bout de viande rouge avec quelques légumes, serrés contre le poêle dont ils avaient rationnés le charbon pendant des semaines pour acheter le petit bout de bœuf. Et puis, ils n'étaient plus des gosses n'est ce pas ? Quelle importance de fêter noël ? 

Comme il fallait bien que quelqu'un reste au cas où, Steve s'était proposé. Enfin… il s'était retrouvé proposé d'office quoi.  
Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore de la famille et comme ses amis partaient tous en vacances, autant qu’il se charge de cette astreinte silencieuse plutôt que de pourrir la détente de ses amis.  
Depuis presque une semaine, Steve avait donc la tour pour lui tout seul.  
Tony était à Malibu avec Pepper  
Clint et Natasha étaient il ne savait où.  
Bruce avait décidé de reprendre contact avec Betty, poussé et encouragé par Tony depuis des mois. La jeune femme avait été si heureuse qu'elle l'avait invité quelques jours.  
Thor était avec Jane. Le couple reviendrait pour le reveillon, probablement avec Darcy d'ailleurs. Steve avait prévu un couvert de plus, on ne savait jamais.  
Coulson était avec sa mère et ses trop nombreuses sœurs…  
Lui…. Pourquoi faire remarquer qu'il allait passer une semaine tout seul ? Il était content pour eux après tout. Il ne savait même pas s'ils avaient réellement réalisés qu'il allait être seul a la tour pendant une semaine, tous à leur excitation de ces quelques jours sans responsabilités et, avec de la chance, sans super vilain pour les ennuyer. C’était la trêve des confiseurs que diable ! Même les méchants pouvaient attendre le père noël dans le calme. Non ?  
Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du Capitaine.  
Bruce l'avait appelé l'avant-veille. Steve ne l'avait jamais entendu aussi heureux et calme à la fois. Il ne lui avait parlé que de Betty. Évidement, le Capitaine lui avait proposé d'inviter la jeune femme pour le réveillon. Bruce l'avait chaleureusement remercié même s’il avait audiblement hésité. Un couvert de plus… C'était toujours bien les couverts de plus… Ha, et il faudrait qu'il pense à Happy aussi. Tony voudrait sans doute qu'il passe le réveillon avec eux s'ils arrivaient tard en descendant de l’avion. Steve savait que Tony considérait le chauffeur comme un ami.

Le Capitaine reprit une douche une fois ses muscles réveillés. Il devait s'y mettre s'il voulait avoir le temps de préparer le repas. La décoration de l'étage commun à tous les Avengers lui avait prit deux jours. Le plus dur avait été d'installer le grand sapin puis de le décorer. C'était sans doute très traditionnel, voir, très kitch, mais il était un garçon traditionnel après tout.  
Malgré tout, ce n'était pas un petit ange qui décorait la flèche de l'arbre mais un petit ironman. Il avait trouvé le sujet adorable. Tous les Avengers étaient sur l'arbre d'une façon ou d'une autres, souvent de plusieurs d'ailleurs.  
Steve resta devant l'arbre une minute. Au pied, il avait posé les cadeaux de ses amis. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, surtout par rapport à ce que Tony trouverait probablement à leur offrir. L'ingénieur avait une incroyable capacité à être généreux au point d'en être absurde. La difficulté du milliardaire à montrer son affection autrement qu'avec son argent était éminemment triste. Heureusement, petit à petit, il arrivait à accepter que des gens veuillent être ses amis sans vouloir forcement en obtenir quoique ce soit.

"- Monsieur ? Un des homards semble décidé à faire un évier-break."

Steve rit doucement avant de se précipiter à la cuisine pour repêcher l'un des homards vivants qu'il voulait préparer pour le soir même.  
Quand il était jeune, il n'avait jamais pu goûter toutes ces bonnes choses évidement. C'était l'occasion d'utiliser les cours d'économie ménagère qu'il avait prit quand il était au lycée. Avec son physique d’ablette, c'était l'un des rares cours qui semblait cohérent avec le dessin et la couture pour quelqu’un comme lui. Rare étaient ceux qui savaient que son premier uniforme de terrain de Captain America avait été cousu de ses blanches mains. Encore quelque chose qui désolerait probablement Coulson s'il l'apprenait, pas assez viril sans doute. 

"- Peux-tu me mettre un peu de musique, Jarvis ?"  
"- Bien sur monsieur, que voulez-vous ?"  
"- Ce qui te fait plaisir, ça m'est égal."

Jarvis mit en sourdine quelques musiques symphoniques qu'il appréciait. L'IA n'avouerait jamais à son maître qu'il haïssait profondément le rock et le métal sous toutes leurs déclinaisons dont Tony se détruisait les tympans.  
Steve eut un petit sourire à nouveau. Il appréciait la musique choisit par l'IA.

XXXXXXX

Il était dix neuf heures.  
Le repas était prévu pour commencer à vingt heures.  
Steve ne s’inquiétait par vraiment de ne voir encore personne arrivé.  
Connaissant ses amis, le repas prévu a 20h l'était pour 21. A part parfois Natasha, les autres avaient élevés le retard au rang de sport national.  
Ça lui laissait une bonne heure pour se préparer. La journée de cuisine avait été fatigante mine de rien.  
Un bain d'une petite demi heure lui fit du bien.  
Assez pour qu'il se serve une bière et s'installe sur le canapé pour attendre les autres

\-- 

Un soupir échappa au Capitaine. Il était vingt heure et personne n'était encore arrivé. Ça ne l'étonnait pas évidement. Il l'avait prévu après tout.  
Il était temps de faire partir la seconde cuisson de la dinde.  
Sa bière finie, il en reprit une autre après avoir longuement arrosé la volaille.  
Le carpaccio de saint jacques avec le homard n'attendait plus qu'a être servit.  
Comme il ne faisait pas confiance a ses amis pour être à l'heure, il avait préféré prévoir du froid pour l'entrée.

\--

Vingt et une heure.  
Une heure de retard.  
Pour Tony, c'était normal. Pour Clint et Thor, également. N'est-ce pas ?  
Pour Natasha et Bruce par contre…  
Mais si Clint était en retard, Natasha devait l'être, non ?  
Quand à Bruce…. Du monde sur la route peut-être….

\--

Steve avait fini par sortir la dinde du four. Elle finissait de cuire sous un grand morceau d'aluminium. Quand les autres seraient là, elle serait idéalement moelleuse et juteuse. Les marrons étaient bien confits dans le jus de la volaille quant aux champignons et aux pommes dauphines croustillantes, quelques minutes dans le four encore chaud les réchaufferaient sans peine.  
Tant pis si les autres avaient deux heures de retard.  
Ça arrivait.  
Il ne leur en voulait pas. Peut-être auraient-ils juste pu prévenir.

\--

Steve soupira, mal à l'aise.  
Trois heures de retard, et généralisé en prime, était quand même beaucoup. A croire que ses amis lui faisaient une blague.  
C'était une blague hein ?

\--

Steve avait finit par appeler ses amis.  
Bruce n'avait pas répondu, sans doute trop occupé.  
Tony….il n'avait même pas essayé.  
Darcy avait répondu sur le téléphone de Thor, complètement éméchée. Steve avait pu entendre le rire gras de l'asgardien pendant qu'il réclamait une tournée supplémentaire, où qu'il soit. Steve avait remercié la jeune femme avant de raccrocher. Non, il ne voulait pas parler à Thor, merci. Il lui souhaiterait un joyeux noël le lendemain. C'était sans importance.  
Il était minuit, il avait eu de la chance d'avoir du réseau.  
Clint aussi avait répondu. Les musiques et les hurlements des gens du bar où il était avec Natasha avait attiré un sourire triste sur les lèvres du Capitaine. Il leur avait souhaité un joyeux noël puis avait raccroché.  
De longues minutes, il était resté immobile à regarder la grande table couverte de victuailles qu'il avait préparé et qu'ils avaient tous acceptés de partager avec lui.  
Il envoya un simple sms à Coulson pour lui souhaiter un joyeux noël. Sans surprise, il n'eut aucune réponse. L'agent devait être avec sa famille lui aussi.  
Dans le silence le plus complet, il mangea sa part de homard puis de dinde à moitié froide.  
Sans un mot, il rangea la table puis plaça les restes dans le frigo.  
Ce serait pour le lendemain midi au pire. Après tout, ils devaient aussi passer le jour de noël ensembles…  
Lorsque la salle à manger fut vierge de toute trace de réveillon, il éteignit le sapin lui alla se coucher.

XXXXXXXX

"- Hé ! Salut Cap !"

Steve sourit calmement à Tony.

"- Bonjour Tony, bonne année."

L'ingénieur avait visiblement grandement profité de ses deux semaines de vacances. Il avait un peu bronzé, preuve manifeste que Pepper ne l'avait laissé passer ni le réveillon de noël, ni celui du 1er de l'an enfermé dans son atelier.  
On n’était que le 2 mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que Pepper ne soit pas a nouveau noyée sous les réunions. Avec résignation, elle avait dont fait le chemin retour depuis Malibu, Tony dans ses valises. 

"- Les autres sont rentrés ?"  
"- Vous êtes le premier." Répliqua un peu sèchement Jarvis.

Tony n'y prit pas garde. Il était rare qu'il fasse vraiment attention au ton qu'employait l'IA avec lui. Jarvis était plus mère poule avec lui que sa mère biologique ne l'avait jamais été après tout.  
Tony tapota le bras de Steve au passage pour aller se servir un verre de jus de fruit. Même pour lui, il était encore un peu tôt dans l'après-midi pour carburer au whisky. En plus, Pepper ferait encore la tête s'il avait une haleine de russe à 3h de l'après-midi.  
Avec un gloussement, il avisa l'assiette de saumon fumé qui restait dans le frigo ainsi que la demi-bouteille de champagne à moitié ouverte.

"- Et ben tu t'es fait plaisir Cap !"

Tony se retourna pour constater que Steve avait déjà quitté l'étage commun. Il en fut surprit. D'eux tous, Steve était le plus grégaire et le plus sociable. Le milliardaire haussa les épaules. Bah, sans doute le Cap boudait-il encore un peu d'avoir dû faire l'astreinte pour le réveillon du nouvel an.

\--

Clint haussa un sourcil. Natasha secoua à peine la tête. Elle non plus elle ne comprenait pas la cause de la violence brutale dont Steve faisait profiter son sac de sable. Ses épaules étaient crispée, sa mâchoire également… Tout dans la posture du capitaine criait à la colère rentrée. 

"- Hé, Cap ! Tu veux t’entraîner un peu avec moi ?"

Steve serra les mâchoires un instant avant que sa colère ne semble couler de lui comme de l'eau pour être remplacée par….par quoi d'ailleurs ? Ce que les assassins voyaient était tellement en inadéquation avec tout ce qu'ils pouvaient savoir ou avoir vu du Capitaine qu'ils peinaient à l'identifier. De la tristesse ? De la résignation ? Natasha était troublée.

"- Si tu veux, Clint."  
"- Cool !"

Comme à chaque fois, l'archer se donnait à fond contre son adversaire là ou Steve devait mesurer sa force pour ne pas risquer de blesser pour de vrai l'assassin. Natasha leur laissa un peu d'avance puis se joint au combat. A deux contre un, c'était tout de suite plus équitable.  
C'était toujours plus équitable d'être à plusieurs contre le Capitaine

\-- 

Tout était normal avec le Captain. Tout était toujours normal avec lui. Pourtant, quelque chose chiffonnait Coulson. Peut-être la fatigue dans les yeux du super soldat alors qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir deux semaines de vacances. Peut-être le ton sec dont il venait de rembarrer Fury. Quoique, même si les deux hommes s'estimaient, ils n'étaient pas rare qu'ils se crient dessus. A croire même qu'ils aiment ça. Fury était la seule personne après qui Steve se permettait de crier et le Cap était la seule personne que Fury laissait lui crier dessus. Les deux hommes prenaient plaisir à leurs bras de fer perpétuels. Et, bizarrement, c'était sans doute la chose la plus normale que Coulson ai vu de la matinée.  
L'annonce de la mission n'avait rien d'étonnant ni inattendu. Il y avait longtemps que les Avengers n'avaient pas été envoyés au combat à part en tant qu'équipe de réponse rapide. Qu'ils aient enfin quelque chose à faire n'était ni inattendu, ni étonnant.  
Alors pourquoi Coulson avait-il l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Comme si le Cap n'était pas vraiment là…non… Comme s'il s'était émotionnellement à défaut de physiquement éloigné d'eux.

"- Vous partez dans dix minutes."

Steve haussa les épaules. L'impression d'épuisement psychologique était revenu en force. Comme si Steve était seul alors que la pièce était remplie jusqu'à la gueule.  
Mais il n'était pas seul comme un leader au milieu de ses hommes qui se préparent au combat. Non, il donnait l'impression d'un chiot abandonné par ses maîtres au milieu d'un bois.  
Coulson secoua la tête. Il avait autre chose à faire pour l'instant.  
Ça attendrait bien leur retour. Des gens mourraient pendant qu’ils se préparaient. Les états d’âme de Captain America ne sauvaient pas de vie.

\--

Thor s'en voulait.  
Aurait-il fait un peu plus attention qu'il aurait pu épargner sa blessure à l'ami Tony et au Capitaine.  
Le Docteur Doom n'était pas une vraie menace en général. Sauf quand il sortait une nouvelle génération de robots, comme pour cette attaque.  
Victor avait été fourbe. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas accompagné sa nouvelle génération de bots de modification cosmétique. Pourquoi auraient-ils pu croire une seule seconde que quelque chose était différent ?  
Thor venait à peine de revenir avec sa chère Jane de ses vacances de la mi hiver avec elle. C'était la première fois qu'il assistait à ces réjouissances sur terre et en avait bien profité. Ils devaient bien les passer avec le capitaine mais ce n'était pas comme si leur absence l'avait laissé seul n'est ce pas ? Quand il était revenu avec sa dame, il ne manquait qu'eux à la tour.  
A peine avait-il eut le temps de saluer les autres que le SHIELD les avaient appelés.  
était-ce une façon de fêter le troisième jour de l'année ? Franchement ?

"- Comment vont-ils ?"  
"- Stark sera sur pied dans quelques jours." Rassura le médecin du SHIELD.

Stark aurait un bleu monstrueux dans quelques heures sur le flanc et la hanche mais heureusement, son armure et le Captain l'avaient protégés de Mjolnir. Rogers avait bien un bras cassé mais c'était sans importance. Le super serum faisait déjà son boulot. D'ici douze heures, il n'aurait même plus besoin de bandage.  
Thor soupira de soulagement. Si ses amis allaient bien, alors, ce n'était pas trop grave s'il n'avait pas vu que les bot étaient capables de se téléporter à l'abri. Pourtant, il connaissait cette vibration de l'air et de la magie. Loki lui avait appris à la reconnaître. Mais il l'avait totalement négligée. Lorsqu'il avait lancé Mjolnir, le marteau avait heurté ses amis à la place des robots disparus. Si le Capitaine ne s'était pas jeté sur Stark pour le protéger avec son bouclier, l'ingénieur aurait sans doute était grandement blessé malgré son armure.  
Le prince donna une grande claque dans le dos de Steve quand il sortit de l'infirmerie 

"- Je suis soulagé de vous voir indemne, Capitaine."

Steve lui jeta un regard vide et terne

"- Fury m'attends."

Il n'avait même pas réussit à sourire, laissant Thor perplexe. Le Capitaine ne lui en voulait quand même pas pour ce petit incident n’est ce pas ? Il n’y avait pas mort d’homme après tout. Juste quelques bleus. Ce n’était même pas la peine d’en parler, non ?

\--

Bruce retira le bandage plâtré du bras de Steve. Pas besoin d'aller au SHIELD pour ça. Jarvis avait scanné le blessé avant d'assurer que la fracture avait totalement disparue. 36h à peine et Steve était comme neuf. Rogers en était content.  
Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il pouvait retourner courir dehors. Avec ce machin, ça aurait fait mauvais genre, les types des RP le lui avaient assurés. Un Capitaine blessé, ce n’était pas bon à montrer.

"- Comment va votre bras , Cap ?"

Steve fit jouer ses muscles.

"- Un peu raide mais aucune douleur."  
"- Parfait ! Alors vous êtes bon pour le service !" Sourit Bruce.  
"- Bon pour le service, oui…." Le ton était désabusé et résigné "Merci, Bruce."

Steve attrapa sa veste et la jeta sur son épaule. Elle était neuve, en cuir épais. Doublé de kevlar léger également. Une œuvre d'art aussi bien de tailleur que militaire.

"- C'est une nouvelle veste ?"  
"- Ouai, le cadeau de noël de Fury. C'était pour me l'offrir qu'il voulait me voir hier."

Steve l'enfila puis sortit de la petite infirmerie de la tour dans laquelle on aurait put pratiquer une opération à cœur ouvert plus efficacement que dans les 9/10eme des salles de chirurgie de la planète.  
Bruce en resta bête un instant.  
Un cadeau de noël de Fury ? Ce n'était pas le problème, non. Ils en avaient tous eux un de la part du Directeur du SHIELD. Lui avait eu droit à un éventail de différents thés rares quasi introuvables hors de leur zone de production.  
Mais lui, qu'avait-il offert au Capitaine ?  
Les joues soudain brulantes, il réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Pas même en trouvant une boite couverte de papier coloré sur son lit en revenant de ses vacances avec Betty.

\--

Steve s'allongea sur son lit.  
Il y resta immobile un long moment, sans vraiment réaliser le temps qui passait.  
Il n'entendit pas plus Jarvis qui l'appelait pour le déjeuner, puis le dîner.  
Il s'endormit le ventre vide, tout habillé et ses chaussures aux pieds sans s'en soucier.  
A cinq heures, il se leva par habitude.  
Par habitude toujours, il sortit pour aller courir.  
Ses journées étaient vides lorsqu'il n'y avait pas de mission.  
Fury lui avait proposé de revenir s'installer au SHIELD depuis quelques mois. Il avait d'abord refusé. A présent, il y pensait de plus en plus.  
L'épisode de noël n'était qu'un parmi tant d'autre. Il était le Capitaine. Juste le Capitaine.  
Steve n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand pour la dernière fois un de ces amis l'avait appelé par son prénom.  
Le Capitaine était utile pendant les combats. Le reste du temps, tout le monde ou presque se cognait allègrement de Steve.

"- Votre taux métabolique est trop bas, Steve. Vous devez manger."  
"- Merci Jarvis."  
"- Vous m’inquiétez, monsieur."

Un sourire amer apparu sur les lèvres de Steve. Une IA et une brute sans cœur entièrement dédié a la protection de sa planète étaient plus concernés par son bien être que ses propres amis. Ça en disait long.  
A moins que le psy que Fury le forçait à voir sous couvert de débriefing une fois par semaine pour lui éviter les moqueries de Stark, la déception de Coulson et l'incompréhension des autres n'ai raison. Faisait-il vraiment une dépression ?  
Il se savait suicidaire. Il fallait être honnête. Mais une dépression ? Il n’était pas fou, enfin !  
Steve ne réalisait même pas à quel point son raisonnement était fautif à la base. Comme si être suicidaire n'était pas si grave. De son point de vue, çà ne l'était pas vraiment. Après tout, il était un soldat. Mourir au combat faisait partie du boulot, non ?  
Il s'était raté en apprenant la disparition de Bucky et de son unité et avait même trouvé le moyen de les ramener vivant au lieu de simplement crever comme un chien en cherchant son ami de toujours.  
Il s'était raté pendant le Blitz quand il avait bu plu que de raison dans un bar effondré après la mort de Bucky.  
Il s'était raté en plongeant l'avion dans la glace alors qu'il avait un parachute à disposition et qu'il savait que des avions alliés les suivaient, non à la trace, mais assez proche pour qu'il soit récupéré rapidement sur la banquise.  
Oui… Il allait accepter la proposition de Fury de s'installer au QG. Ses amis ne verraient pas vraiment la différence de toute façon.  
Il jeta un regard un peu triste à son bureau vide, là ou il avait posé les cadeaux de noël qu'il avait préparé à ses amis avant de les mettre sous le sapin puis de les poser dans leur chambre pour qu'ils les trouvent à leur retour de vacances.  
C'était stupide. Totalement stupide, mais que rien ne soit venu remplacer les boites qu'il avait offert lui avait fait affreusement mal.  
Il prit son téléphone pour appeler Fury.  
Dans combien de temps pouvait-il lui envoyer un véhicule pour son déménagement ?  
Le Directeur en resta quand même largement surpris. Que c'était-il passé que Steve décide sur un coup de tête d'accepter ce qu'il refusait systématiquement au point que s'en était devenu quasi un running gag entre eux à la fin des débriefing ?

\--

Jarvis était irrité.  
Grandement.  
Dans le sous sol de la tour, le sapin finissait de perdre ses aiguilles sans que l'IA n'ai laissé les équipes de nettoyage le livrer aux éboueurs.  
Steve l'avait démonté le 27, quand il avait été évident qu'aucun de ses amis ne tiendrait promesse et ne reviendrait pour noël.  
Il avait rangé soigneusement les boules et les guirlandes. Il avait retiré les lumières clignotante avant de les rouler puis de les replacer dans leurs boites.  
Il avait ensuite retiré toutes les décorations de l'étage commun des Avengers jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus la moindre trace, plus la moindre paillette.  
les décorations de noël avaient trouvées leur place sur une étagère d'une salle de stockage du niveau souterrain 18, abandonnées là avec d'autres boites oubliées de tous, à par de JARVIS et de ses bases de données. L'IA savait très précisément que les petits sujets Avengers en plastiques, avec un IronMan à mettre sur la flèche du sapin, étaient rangés entre une malle de vêtements de la défunte Maria Stark, une valise qui avait appartenu à son homonyme dont son maître lui avait donné le nom et sous une pile de croquis et de blue print oubliés que Stark avait dessiné entre deux cuites et trois overdoses quand il avait vingt ans.  
On ne ressortait pas grand-chose de ce stockage là.  
Sans doute d'autres décorations seraient-elles achetées l'année suivante, si quelqu'un y pensait, mais ce ne serait pas par Steve Rogers cette fois. Pas une seconde fois.  
Pourtant, JARVIS était mécontent.  
Après son maître aussi bien qu’après les autres Avengers.  
Un des innombrables petits robots qui aidaient JARVIS à s'occuper de la tour et qui n'étaient finalement que des extensions physiques de sa personne finit par descendre les décorations des étagères pour aller les porter près du sapin oublié près des poubelles.

"- Monsieur ? J'ai besoin de votre présence au garage" finit par demander JARVIS

Tony râla un peu mais finit par obéir a son IA. Il ne le dérangeait jamais pour rien, lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, J de mon cœur ?"  
"- Sur votre droite monsieur." Le ton de l'IA était tellement glacé.  
"- J ?"  
"- Sur votre droite."

Tony suivit les instructions de Jarvis sans comprendre.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
"- Qu'avez-vous devant vous monsieur ?"  
"- …..Un sapin crevé. Jarvis qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin ?"  
"- Silence monsieur. Regardez les boites par terre. Ouvrez les."

Tony s’agaçait gentiment mais il obéit quand même.

"- Ce sont des décos de noël ? Ho, elles sont mignonnes !" Il prit le petit ironman, hilare.  
"- Oui monsieur. Ce sont des décos de noël et elles sont mignonnes. Ce sont même celles que Monsieur Rogers a acheté, avec ce sapin, pour le réveillon de Noël. Vous savez ? Celui où vous avez décidé de ne pas aller finalement alors que vous aviez promis, juste parce que "vous n'aviez pas envie de retraverser la moitié du pays pour rien"."

Tony se sentit rougir légèrement.

"- Oui, bon, d'accord, j'ai pas prévenu…."  
"- et vous ne vous êtes pas excusé non plus."  
"- Ca va, J. c'est pas comme si mon absence a surprit Rogers !" Aboya un peu Tony.

Il aboyait toujours quand il avait honte.

"- Les autres étaient là, j'ai pas du leur manquer."  
"- …Vous en êtes sur ?"  
"- Quoi ? Que je leur ai pas manqué ? Certain ! Je manque jamais à personne."

Le ton était un peu amer.

"- Non, que les autres étaient là."

Tony faillit rire.  
Évidement que les autres étaient là. Pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas là ? Ils avaient promis après tout. Comme lui. Alors forcément qu’ils étaient venus….  
……Non ?

"- J ???"

L'IA refusa de répondre à son maître.

XXXXXXXXX

Steve avait enfourné ses deux gros sacs dans le coffre du SUV. L'agent n'avait pas fait le moindre commentaire.  
Le Capitaine était sur que personne ne réaliserait son absence avant un long moment.  
Il laissa l'agent conduire en silence jusqu'au QG.  
Fury l'y attendait, égal a lui-même dans un manteau noir en laine et kevlar quelque soit la température extérieure. Il était un peu plus voûté depuis quelques mois, un peu plus fatigué. Un peu plus vieux simplement. Avec toujours le poids du monde sur les épaules.

"- Bonjour Rogers."  
"- Directeur."

Sans un mot de plus, Fury le conduisit à l'une des dépendances du QG. L'appartement y serait évidement infiniment plus petit que l'étage entier qu'il avait à la tour Stark. Ce ne serait pas franchement grave. Au moins, Steve ne s'y sentirait pas aussi perdu.

"- Merci Directeur."

Fury fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas quand quelque chose lui échappait.  
Hors, ce qui était pire, c'était que ce n'était pas à lui que quelque chose avait échappé, là. C'était à Coulson et aux Avengers.  
Il laisserait Rogers dans l'aile des invités et des diplomates le temps que ces crétins réalisent que quelque chose n'allaient pas. La place de Steve n'était pas au QG mais avec ses amis. Il serait juste temps qu'ils se sortent la tête du cul ces idiots.  
Et voila, il était ronchon.  
Son ulcère bon sang !

XXXXXXXX

Tony fixait la vidéo surveillance avec une boule dans la gorge. Ce n'était que grâce à son sale caractère qu'il n'était pas en larmes.

"- …personne n'est venu ?" 

Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux pourtant.  
Steve, seul à la grande table surchargée de victuaille, qui jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil à sa montre et qui se voûtait petit à petit à mesure que la nuit avançait jusqu’à ce que minuit sonne.  
Steve, seul à la grande table, qui grignotait un peu de ce repas de fête qu'il avait préparé pour eux plus que pour lui.  
Steve, seul, qui rangeait les restes avant d'aller se coucher.  
Steve, seul, qui rangeait les décorations de noël quand personne ne s'était non plus montré le jour de noël.  
Steve, encore seul, qui avait passé la semaine à manger les restes du banquet qu'il leur avait préparé, sans que personne ne soit là pour le partager avec lui.  
Steve, toujours seul, qui fêtait la nouvelle année devant un téléphone silencieux sans que personne ne pense à ne serait-ce que lui envoyer un sms, tous persuadés probablement que leur absence passerait inaperçue parce que tous les autres étaient là.  
Et le coup de grâce pour Tony, le seul sms reçut, de Fury. Entre tous, Fury avait pensé à Steve.  
Tony était écœuré.  
Ecoeuré de lui-même, de leur égoïsme général et de leur aveuglement.  
…Ha non…Tony avait eut tord.  
Le coup de grace était Steve qui passait de chambre en chambre pour poser sur les lits les cadeaux qu'il avait pour eux alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avait pensé à lui. Encore une fois, noyé dans la masse des autres, l'absence ne se verrait pas n'est ce pas ?  
Mais personne n'y avait pensé tout court.

"- Jarvis, rassemble moi tout le monde dans le salon. Sauf Steve."

Jarvis obéit, se gardant bien de faire remarquer à son maître que Steve était de toute façon partit. Noël n'avait été que le point final d'une accumulation d'ignorance.

XXXXXXX

Clint faisait la gueule.  
Pourquoi diable Tony les avait-il rassemblé ? En plus, le Cap était en retard.  
Ce n'était pas son genre d’être en retard pourtant.

"- Où est le cap ?"  
"- Chez lui probablement." Aboya sèchement Tony.  
"- Whoa ! Hé m'engueule pas, Tony ! Pas ma faute si tu t'es disputé avec ton petit copain" Plaisanta-t-il comme des dizaines de fois.

Le regard froid qu'il se prit le perturba grandement. Tony aurait du plaisanter, pas le toiser comme ça.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Stark ?"

Tony s'assit avant de se prendre le front dans la main.

"- Vous avez tous passé un bon noël avec Steve ?" Questionna-t-il finalement

Mal à l'aise, les autres ne répondirent rien. Leur malaise cru de plus en plus quand personne ne dit rien.

"- Je suis resté à Malibu." Avoua Tony.  
"- …je suis resté avec Jane." Souffla Thor.  
"- Avec Betty." Bruce en tremblait presque.

Ho non, non, non. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce qui était en train de prendre forme.

"- …On était dans un bar." Avoua Natasha.

Clint était livide.

"- ….Personne s'est pointé ?"  
"- Jarvis, vidéo."

Tony se détourna pour aller se prendre un verre. Lui avait déjà subit ce crève-cœur une fois, ça lui suffisait. La petite compilation qu’avait préparé Jarvis avec un sadisme rare était déjà affreuse à voir une fois, il avait déjà donné une fois merci beaucoup.  
Il se rassit à la fin de la video.

"- Personne s'est pointé non. Ni pour les réveillons, ni pour noël, ni pour le jour de l'an."

On aurait pu tuer le chien de Clint qu'il aurait probablement eut l'air plus malheureux.

"- …j'étais sur que les autres viendraient."  
"- On a tous pensé ça, Clint." Souffla doucement Bruce.  
"- La question n'est pas de savoir ce que vous avez pensé." Corrigea sèchement Jarvis. "La question est de savoir pourquoi vous n'aviez aucune envie de passer quelques heures tous ensembles ici, avec le Capitaine.

Coulson entra dans le salon.  
Il était visiblement très ennuyé. Tomber sur ses cinq Avengers livides le fit se figer.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- …Steve a passé noël et toutes les vacances tout seul. On l'a tous oubliés."  
"- ….ho…Ça explique sans doute qu'il se soit installé au QG alors."

Fury venait de l'appeler. Et de lui hurler dessus comme rarement. Suffisamment pour que même Coulson se sente mal. Pourtant, il connaissait le Directeur depuis près de trente ans. Il en fallait beaucoup pour que Nick arrive à l'impressionner, pire, à lui faire craindre pour son poste. Là ? il en tremblait encore.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

"- QUOI ?"  
"- Monsieur Rogers à quitté la tour avec ses affaires il y a cinq heures monsieur."  
"- ET TU M'AS PAS PREVENU ?" Tony se sentait trahit.  
"- Pardonnez moi, je ne pensais pas que ça vous dérangerait plus que ça. Ce n'est pas comme si aucun de vous c'était soucié une fois de Steve Rogers. Des ordres de Captain America probablement, sur le terrain, mais Steve Rogers, aucun d'entre vous n'en a jamais rien eut a faire." Ironisa l'IA.

Tony se laissa retomber dans le canapé.  
Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ?  
Avaient-ils même le droit de protester ? Ce n’était que la triste vérité quelque part. 

XXXXXXX

Le printemps avait été frais cette année. Plus frais que ce que Fury avait l'habitude sur la côte est. Il se faisait vieux aussi, sans doute. A presque 70 ans, il pensait de plus en plus à la retraite. Si seulement il se trouvait un remplaçant…  
L'arrivé de Rogers au QG avait eut au moins cet avantage, il avait pu se décharger un peu sur lui. Ou, plus exactement, comme le psy de Rogers le lui avait conseillé, il l'avait noyé dans le travail pour lui éviter d'avoir envie de se noyer tout court.  
Fury aurait vraiment apprécié de faire de Steve son futur remplaçant. N'eusse été que Fury attendait toujours que les Avengers vienne rechercher leur Capitaine, ce qu'ils tardaient a faire. La honte sans doute.  
Cette honte évidente à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient sur le terrain. Aucun n'osait vraiment venir parler au Capitaine. Ils étaient tous efficace avidement, comme seuls les Avengers pouvaient l'être. Mais quelque chose ne fonctionnait plus entre eux.

Le début de l'été avait été tout aussi frais que le printemps jusqu'au 27 juin. Une canicule si intense et humide que certains commençaient à crier au vilain avait étouffé la cote est dans une étreinte aussi brûlante que trempée. Ça n'avait pas fait du bien au vieux Directeur. Ses articulations grinçaient davantage, ses vieilles blessures lui faisait encore plus mal et son caractère en souffrait.  
Non, vraiment, il se faisait trop vieux.  
S'il n'avait pas été si borné lui-même, il aurait prit une béquille, une canne ou n’importe quoi pour soulager son genou gauche pulvérisé prés de vingt ans plus tôt par un accident de la route. Lui avait survécut. Le quad d'agents russes non. Mais comme il n'était qu'un vieux con borné, il se contentait d'une genouillère et de serrer les dents pour ne pas boiter quand ses hommes pouvaient le voir.  
Vraiment, il se faisait vieux. Jamais avant il n’avait été à ce point hors d’haleine pour monter juste trois étages à pied.

"- Directeur."

Nick eut un rictus qui s'apparentait chez lui à un sourire 

"- Rogers."

On était le quatre juillet.  
Et si les Avengers n'avaient pas la décence de s'en rappeler, ce n'était pas le cas du SHIELD. Ou tout au moins, d'une partie d'entre eux.

"- Vous m'avez fait appeler ?"

Nick attrapa Steve par le coude. Sans répondre, il l’entraîna avec lui jusqu'au mess.

"- Moi non, eux oui."

Sans pitié, il le poussa dans la cantine où une cinquantaine d'agents de tous ages avaient organisés une petite fête d'anniversaire pour Steve.  
Pas pour le Capitaine. Juste pour Steve.  
Fury eut un soupir. Ce n'était même pas délibéré, pas vraiment. Juste que si les Avengers ne voulait pas de leur Capitaine, les Agents, eux, voulaient bien garder Steve.  
Lui ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Il était trop vieux pour ça. Sans compter qu’en plus, on lui aurait probablement reproché de tenter de recruter à la fourbe. Pour une fois, il n’avait même pas essayé. Pas vraiment en tout cas.  
Comme à noël, il avait prévu un petit quelque chose pour le gamin. Ho, pas grand-chose, mais 27 ans, ça se fêtait. Tout le monde semblait oublier que Le Cap était avant tout encore un gamin.  
S'il avait eut un peu d'empathie, le vieux Directeur en aurait été peiné. Mais il était juste un vieux chien n'est-ce pas ? Alors s’il avait l’impression que sa poitrine se serrait, c’était uniquement parce qu’il était fatigué.  
Son téléphone sonna

"- Quoi ?"  
"- Les Avengers sont là monsieur. Ils veulent voir le Capitaine."  
"- le Capitaine est occupé."  
"- …….Nicky ? Arrêtez de faire votre salaud. On veut juste voir Steve." Tony devait avoir arraché le téléphone des mains de l’agent à l’accueil.  
"- Ho, je suis sur que Steve sera content de vous voir, Stark." Grinça le Directeur. "Maintenant, si vous voulez voir le Capitaine, vous n'aurez qu'a repasser aux heures de bureau."

Il raccrocha  
Stark avait assez de ressource pour trouver le mess ou se passait la petite fête s’ils voulaient vraiment voir Rogers, non ?  
Lui allait aller se prendre un petit verre dans son bureau.  
Il était fatigué….  
Tellement fatigué…et cette sensation d’oppression qui ne le quittait pas depuis la veille. Cette foutue chaleur encore...

Steve ne s'attendait pas à la petite fête. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce qu'on organise quelque chose pour lui et non son alter-ego iconique.  
Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'on lui chante "Happy Birthday"  
Pas plus qu'il ne s'attendait à deux gâteaux, un avec presque cent bougies, et un autre, avec juste 27. Il rit de bon cœur, souffla les deux, coupa les deux, mangea des deux et ouvrit les paquets de chacun.  
Il était une icône certes, mais les agents avaient appris en quelques mois qu'il n'était qu'un homme, comme eux, juste que lui avait été finit avec un truc frelaté en plus.  
Contrairement à Coulson, ils n'en avaient aucun ressentiment, au contraire. Leur icône était un homme, fait de chair, comme eux. Leurs erreurs et leurs inadéquations n'étaient pas si grave si même Captain America en avait aussi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Réaliser que leur icône n'était qu'un homme avait eut quelque chose de profondément rassurant quelque part.

"- Qu'est ce que vous fichez là, vous ?"

Le ton ouvertement suspicieux et un peu agressif inquiéta Steve.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait encore ?  
Il ne s'attendait pas a voir les Avengers.  
Tony ouvrait la marche. Un cadeau à la main, il ne semblait pas plus à l’aise que les autres. Même Thor, normalement toujours oublieux de tout avait une magnifique tete de petit garçon prit en faute.

« - ….joyeux anniversaire, Steve. » Tenta Tony.

Les agents derrière Rogers râlèrent un peu. Hé, ils avaient eut leur chance avec lui. Qu’ils n’essayent pas de le leur piquer maintenant. Steve était à eux. Eux voulaient de Steve, eux ne voyaient pas que le Capitaine.  
Les cinq Avengers ne protestèrent pas. Ils y avaient mit le temps mais reconnaissait leur erreur. Erreur ? Non, stupidité, égoïsme, bêtise…. Et tant d’autre.  
Steve prit le cadeau. Il remercia ses amis.  
Malgré tout, ils restaient ses amis pour lui. Leur pardonner ? Ho oui, il pourrait sans peine. Oublier ? Non. Ce serait trop dur.  
Tony n’insista pas malgré Clint qui le poussait derrière lui pour qu’il convainque Steve de revenir à la tour avec eux. Il leur manquait affreusement, à tous, plus qu’ils n’auraient jamais imaginés. Sans Steve, la Tour avait perdu quelque chose qu’aucun n’avait jamais eut avant. Si Jarvis était l’âme de la tour, Steve en avait été le cœur.  
C’était lui qui s’occupait des autres, c’était lui qui les nourrissaient, les surveillaient… Avec consternation, ils avaient réalisés à quel point ils étaient dépendant de lui pour simplement survivre ensemble. Pour faire bloc. Pour être un groupe.

« - S’il te plaît, Steve…. »

Tony avait attrapé Steve par la manche comme un gosse attrape la manche de son père qui veut partir travailler. 

« - S’il te plaît…. »

Le Capitaine secoua la tête.

« - Tony…. J’ai trouvé une place ici. »  
« - Tu en a une avec nous aussi ! »  
« - Jusqu’à quand ? Jusqu’à ce que vous m’oubliez à nouveau ? Jusqu’à ce que ce soit confortable une fois de plus ? »

Et qu’ils l’oublient, parce que c’était facile, parce que c’était pratique. Parce que Le Cap était là pour prendre en charge et qu’ils pouvaient se laisser vivre.

« - ….Ami Rogers, s’il vous plaît… Venez au moins ce week-end, juste...une fois de temps en temps ? »

Steve hésita. Derrière lui, il sentait la colère grondante des agents.

« - J’ai signé avec le SHIELD, Thor. Je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux. »

Il se cherchait une excuse évidement. qu’on prenne la décision à sa place parce que la prendre lui même était trop douloureux. 

« - Le Directeur ne verra pas de problème a vous laisser votre WE tranquille. » Insista Coulson. 

Steve finit par soupirer.  
Il était faible, il le savait. Il aurait du dire non sans un regard en arrière. Il aurait du hausser les épaules et ne plus accepter avec eux qu’une relation purement professionnelle. Pourtant, il en était incapable. Qu’il le veuille ou non, ils étaient et restaient ses amis. Malgré le mal qu’ils lui avaient fait, malgré la peine qu’il en ressentait encore.  
Il se laissa traîner par les Avengers et Coulson jusqu’au bureau de Fury après avoir promis aux agents de revenir finir le gâteau. Ce n’était pas un petit gâteau et quelques excuses qui le ferait pardonner immédiatement les Avengers évidement.  
Tony le prit aussitôt par le bras, accroché à lui comme une moule a son rocher, a babiller comme un gosse pendant que l’ascenseur les emmenait jusqu’au dernier étage du QG.  
Steve ne put s’empêcher de sourire. L’ingénieur lui avait manqué, Bruce lui avait manqué, Thor et les deux assassins.  
Ils lui avaient tous manqués.  
Pourtant, il leur reprochait toujours leur égoïsme et le temps qu’ils avaient mit à venir simplement lui parler. Etait-il à ce point inapprochable ? Il n’était pas Nick pourtant.  
Ça le fit sourire encore davantage. Le vieux directeur était ronchon et agressif mais il aimait les gens. Trop. On ne pouvait pas faire ce que le vieil espion avait fait toute sa vie sans aimer profondément les gens malgré leurs défauts, leurs travers et leurs erreurs.  
Steve toqua a la porte du bureau avant d’entrer.  
Nick était assit a son bureau, comme souvent, tourné vers l’extérieur et la vue magnifique qui surplombait la ville 

« - Nick ? »  
« - Parce que tu l’appelles par son prénom maintenant ? » Murmura Tony, amusé  
« - Tony... » Gronda gentiment Steve. « Nick… Si tu as quelques minutes... »  
« - Parce qu’en plus tu le tutoies ? Coquinou. »

Natasha balanca une claque sur l’arrière du crane de Tony. Le visage de Steve s’était fermé. Si Tony lui avait manqué, ce n’était pas le cas de ses blagues et de ses sous entendus.

« - Nick ??? »

Le Directeur ne bougea pas de son fauteuil ni ne fit mine d’avoir entendu le capitaine.  
Steve sentit sa gorge se serrer. Le Directeur avait vieillit ses derniers mois. Vite. Trop.

« - Nick !!! »

Steve fit le tour du bureau pour constater ce qu’il savait déjà dans ses tripes.  
Le vieux directeur avait les yeux fermés. Sa tête était tombée sur sa poitrine qui ne se soulevait plus.  
Coulson posa ses doigts sur sa gorge avant de secouer la tête. La peau était déjà froide sous ses doigts.

« - Il voulait que vous lui succédiez. » Murmura doucement Coulson sans lever les yeux sur Steve.

Le Capitaine hocha lentement la tete.  
Non, il ne rentrerait pas à la tour. Il resterait ici, avec des gens qui avaient rapidement vu Steve en plus du Capitaine.  
Coulson poussa un paquet vers lui.

« - Je crois que c’est pour vous. »

Steve prit le paquet avec un petit reniflement qui tenait presque du sanglot. Même s’ils ne disaient rien, les Avengers aussi étaient au bord des larmes. Ils réalisaient qu’ils avaient perdu Steve aussi sûrement que Fury. Et comme pour le vieux Directeur, ils étaient obligés de constater la mortalité du Captain. Et la leur.  
Si Fury pouvait mourir, eux aussi n’est ce pas ?  
Le Capitaine ouvrit la boite.  
Un vrai rire teinté de peine échappa a Steve. 

« - Je doute que le manteau en cuir m’aille bien. »

Sans doute pour ca que Nick lui avait fait couper un costume parfait.  
C’était sa place a près sent non ?  
Une équipe de l’aile médicale finit par se présenter pour prendre en charge le corps. Les prochains jours allaient être lourds dans les couloirs, et les prochains noëls du nouveau Directeur seraient toujours aussi seuls et vides.  
A moins, bien sur, que ses amis se souviennent de lui.  
Il ne pouvait qu’attendre et espérer n’est ce pas ?  
Il verrait bien qui viendrait lui souhaiter un bon noël et une heureuse année.  
Pour un joyeux anniversaire, il lui faudrait attendre.


End file.
